


All I need

by kirst003



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redo of the scene at the end of the Age of Ultron, rather than Nick Fury though it's Maria Hill who has a talk with Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need

Natasha had been stating at the wall for a while now. Not exactly sure what she hoped to find. She still couldn't work out what it was that made Bruce leave without even talking to her first. Maybe she pushed him too far, both literally and figuratively, maybe all their talk was just too much for him. Maria was quieter entering the room now she was back in SHIELD uniform and out of the dress and heels she wore at Stark Industries.

“I told him about what they did to me, before finishing my training” she didn't need to go into specifics, Maria was one of the few people who knew it all. Though Clint was the one to bring her in, was her best friend. Maria was the one that wrote her file, was around every step of the way through her induction to SHIELD, she was one of the few Natasha could trust implicitly in the early stages.

“I didn't realise the two of you had gotten that close” Maria said, taking a few steps further into the room, closing the distance now she had been acknowledged. “We weren't not really, not yet anyway. He was already worked up about the big guy, I guess sharing some of my fears about the monster I am was just too much for him to handle.” Natasha still hadn't turned around, almost like if she faced Maria that would be it, it would be real.

Deciding to settle in a bit for the long haul Maria leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Rather than directly comment on what Natasha had said Maria decided on another route. “First lesson Peggy taught me when she took me in was to know my own value, because if I relied on anyone else’s opinion I’d always be looking for that opinion, that acknowledgement for the rest of my life. Though the biggest thing she said she ever learnt was that knowing your own value and believing it don’t always line up, and you need people in your life, good people, people you can trust to remind you of that every now and again.” Maria paused at this, let Natasha actually absorb what she’d said.

While Maria was speaking Natasha had moved closer and was sitting against the wall a few feet away from Maria with her head tilted back with her eyes closed. She was quiet when she spoke “you know my past Maria, my value is that of a killer, it’s what I was trained for, it’s what I did, what I continue to do. How can I put that on anyone else?”.

Maria stood up and actually laughed at this. “Nat I'm not going to sugar coat this, you are an idiot. Your past is the past, you were trained for and did do horrible things yes, but that’s not you any more. You chose not to be that person, what you’re doing with SHIELD, outside of SHIELD. Those are good things. You’re trying to make things right. Now I know Barton is a moron but his family, that’s the most intelligent thing he has ever done, and you’re part of that. Do you think that would be the case if you were a monster? Of course not. Banner doesn't have the ability to say the big guy is the past, it’s a constant concern for him so he’s scared. But not of you, not like that at least. I know you Natasha, you are one of the most considerate people I know. What you do and what you've sacrificed for the team, for the world, it’s no small feat. I know your value Nat, and you’re priceless.”

Maria had paced around the room throughout her tirade and hadn't noticed Natasha had stood and moved towards her also. Not until she felt Natasha pull her into a hug. Not used to the affectionate side of Natasha Maria was a little slow to respond, but retuning the hug Maria felt herself smile. Glad that at least some of what she had said had sunk in. Natasha was special to her. Though she couldn't understand her interest in Banner, that might just be her jealousy shining through ever so slightly. Maria felt more than heard the thank you Natasha whispered before she pulled away.

Taking a few steps back Natasha stood a little taller than she had previously, with a bit of the weight from the past few days relieved from her shoulders. She smirked “guess I've been spending too much time around the boys and all their precious egos and feelings. Dinner and a movie tonight at my place, I could use some adult company and we can get take out from the place down the road you like?” Maria smiled at this, glad Natasha was getting back to her old self. “Be there at 8, you better check on Rogers and the newbies, make sure they haven’t destroyed the place yet. Let me have it a week before we have to start getting walls replaced, please.” Natasha waited til Maria was half way out the door before she responded “no guarantees”.

Dinner and movies with Maria that is what she needed right now. With all the Hydra drama, and chasing Loki’s sceptre it had been months since they’d had a quiet night in. Maybe she didn't need to be like Bruce and run away from all this to be free, to be happy. Maybe things were already headed towards something, and someone she could be happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is the first thing I ever wrote and put out to the world, 9 months ago now. Finally making it's way from tumblr to here, where actual people might see it rather than just the minuscule amount of followers I have


End file.
